My Prince
by queenofwatermelon
Summary: Sho pretends to not care about Kyoko, but is that really true? Middle school flashback, also shows present Sho. Rated T for violence, slightly bad language and stuff.


**This is my first fanfic but I hope you like it!**

**Obviously, I don't own Skip Beat cos if I did then I would be updating it.**

Kyoko hummed happily as she skipped across the playground, swinging a small bag in each hand. _I bet Sho's gonna be so happy when he sees these bentos! I made his favourite savoury omelette and his favourite octopus sausages and his favourite strawberry puddings and his favourite etc…_

Kyoko was so busy thinking about the bentos and of scenarios of Sho kissing her hand in thanks, she didn't hear the multiple foosteps behind her.

'Hey boys, look at what we found here. Looks like we found the little orphan in 2—B.'

The sniggering that followed finally made Kyoko snap out of her little daydream and look for the source. Her amber eyes widened as soon as she saw the football club towering over her, smirks on their faces. She felt the blood drain from her face.

'Yeah! She's that one who's always following that Shotaro guy. My little sister's in their class and she says the guy only talks to this one out of pity.'

'Well, DUH! Who wouldn't pity a plain girl like that!'

The laughs that followed only made the blood return to Kyoko's face, making her turn bright red.

'Oh look, she's gone beet red'

'She's probably not used to getting boys' attention. I mean you can't call a guy named _Shotaro_ a proper man.'

Kyoko suddenly stood up straight, a dark aura surrounding her.

'Don't talk about my Sho-chan like that! He's the manliest man I've ever seen! I bet he could beat all of you boys with his eyes closed!'

Takashi, the leader of the football club suddenly grabbed a handful of her black, silky hair.

'Don't you dare talk to us like that, bitch.'

He slapped her across the face, making her cry out, and then threw her onto the ground. When she tried to get up, he made her way to her, slowly, like a predator stalking prey. His team followed suit like a pack of wolves.

Whimpering and holding a hand to her bruised face, the bentos forgotten, Kyoko tried to crawl away. One of the players grabbed her arm and harshly pulled her up, while Takashi gripped her face, leaving more bruises.

'Today's your lucky day, bitch. Cos today's gonna be the only day in your pathetic life any guy's gonna love you like we will.'

Tears spilt from Kyoko's golden eyes and ran down her face as she was dragged away, her cries of help muffled by the strong hand clamped down on her mouth. She struggled and fought like crazy but there were too many against her.

She lost all hope when she was halfway inside the dark sports equipment shed, when suddenly—

'KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARDS!'

Suddenly a flash of dyed blond hair darted in through the doorway and immediately knocked out one of the members starting a full on brawl in the tiny space.

'KYOKO'S MINE! SHE BELONGS TO ME! YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!'

Sho's shouts brought a new kind of tears to Kyoko's eyes as she watched him fight a whole group of taller, more athletic boys. However, even though Sho was smaller than them, he still managed to take them out, one by one, due to the pure rage that was boiling within him.

When he was the only one left, Takashi started to cry and beg for forgiveness, amongst the sea of blood-stained and incapacitated bodies.

'I'm sorry Sho-sama please forgive it won't happen again it was just a joke Kyoko didn't mind did she please don't hit me' Takashi was babbling, sweaty and bloody with fear etched onto his tear-stained face.

Sho bent down until he was face to face with Takashi. He looked at him with a face that would have looked sympathetic, if it weren't for the burning hatred in his eyes.

'Are you really sorry?' he asked him softly.

Takashi nodded, hope shining in his eyes, thinking that Sho would let him go. However, his hopes were immediately crushed.

'TOO BAD, FUCKER!'

Sho swung at his head, purposely missing Takashi when he ducked, and hit a leg of an unstable shelf of weights. He watched with a satisfied smile as the shelf landed on top of all the footballers' bodies, effectively pinning them down.

Kneeling down, he hissed in Takashi's ear, 'And don't you ever call her Kyoko so casually again.'

He stood up and walked towards Kyoko, casually calling over his shoulder, 'You better say it was the shelf or some kind of accident, or else I'll come back and get you properly.'

Picking Kyoko up, bridal-style, he walked out the shed until he got to one of the outdoor taps.

'Baka! What were you thinking? Why didn't you shout for help? What were you even doing near those boys?!'

Sho scolded her as he took a cloth and started to wash blood off of himself. He motioned her to do the same.

Kyoko just stared at him, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful, but blackened eyes. Sho looked up, saw her face and sighed, pulling her into a hug.

Kyoko cried into his chest, sobs shaking throughout her small, aching frame.

'I was so scared', she said in a small voice.

Sho shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

'I-it's alright now, I guess. I mean, I got a good fight out of it, anyway.'

Kyoko nodded as she clung tighter to him. Sho's eyes darted around as he put a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. They stayed like that until she calmed down.

Taking heaving breaths, she looked up and saw Sho watching her, with emotions in his eyes she couldn't identify quickly enough before he ducked his head in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and said,

'I should probably take you to the nurse's office.'

She nodded and turned to take a step before she fell back down again, crying with pain. Sho hurried to her and saw a hand-shaped bruise forming on her swollen ankle. Anger surged through him and he almost ran back to the shed for a second round when Kyoko put a small hand on his arm.

'Please', she said, eyes cast downwards, 'stay with me.'

Sho gritted his teeth but obliged and picked her up once more. He carried her to the nurse's office and they tended to one another's wounds. Whenever Kyoko winced as Sho bandaged her, the anger returned, only to be quelled by Kyoko.

While Kyoko was tending to Sho, she started to giggle.

'What?' Sho asked irritably.

'Nothing, I was just thinking how you saved me.'

'Well, maybe if you weren't being stupid I wouldn't have had to.'

Kyoko just smiled, not noticing how Sho's face softened while he watched her work.

'You were like a knight in shining armour, Sho-chan. A prince rescuing his princess. My prince. And you carried me like I was a princess too!'

Her eyes were sparkling at this point, when Sho lightly flicked her forehead.

'Don't be an ahou*, or you're walking home alone.'

'Aww, Sho-chan don't be mean!'

When she was done, they walked or - in Kyoko's case - limped home together, because Sho didn't want her to talk about how he carried her like his bride, no matter how much Kyoko begged. However, he did hold her hand but he said it was 'only so she wouldn't fall'.

Either way, they were both secretly happy that Sho had rescued her. Just like a prince.

Sho sighed at the memory. Looking back, he wished Kyoko had realized his feelings. But deep inside, he knew that if she had, he would have made fun of her and denied it, hurting her even more than he had already.

He took his leather clad legs off the sofa and swivelled till he faced the glass coffee table in his stylish and very expensive Tokyo flat. He looked at the magazine in his hand and sighed again as he reread the bold, tabloid headline: 'KUON AND KYOKO OVERJOYED AT SAFE ARRIVAL OF FIRSTBORN CHILD'.

He glared at the picture on the front of the dog-eared magazine, of a glowing Hizuri Kyoko with a tiny baby and her husband, Hizuri Kuon, now sporting thick draw-on eyebrows, devil horns and a French moustache.

Sho bit back tears as he realised, not for the first time, that Kyoko really was lost to him.

He threw the magazine down on a pile of more magazines covered with pictures of Kyoko's face, ranging from the Curara commercial to Box R to rumours of dating Tsuruga Ren to confirmations of dating Tsuruga Ren to rumours of cheating with a handsome blond man to confirmations of dating the handsome blond man **(A/N – this is Kyoko's media coverage do you see where I'm going with this? And this blondie is Kuon how did you not get that.)** to a whole lot of rumours and so on. Halfway through the pile, there was a very beat-up issue of full coverage of the 'biggest wedding of the century – the marriage of the two greatest actors in Japan'.

Sho stood and stretched out. He walked into his empty, unused modern- style kitchen and grabbed a beer. He sighed yet again, and it echoed through his empty apartment. Walking back to the sofa, he turned the TV on and pushed the magazines onto the floor.

**And that's the end of it. Please read and review and tell me what I need to improve on!**

**This is my very first fanfic as well so please don't be too harsh.**

**Sorry if I got a bit carried away with the fight scene I got annoyed at Takashi a bit which is really dumb cos he doesn't exist.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, this is just a oneshot.**


End file.
